Akame Ga Kill: The Immortal Swordsman
by MaxusHelious1995
Summary: His entire world was turned upside down at only 5 years old when the empire wiped out everything he ever knew. He made a promise to not die in order to honor them. Now, 17 years later after that terrible night...with his training complete and being a Legendary Shinso Vampire he sets out with one goal in mind...End the Corruption. (Rating may change)
1. The Immortal Swordsman

**Akame Ga Kill: The Immortal Swordsman**

 **Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfiction. I've been in love with the Akame Ga Kill series for a while now but could never get the courage to write my own FF despite all the ones I've read so I finally decided to take a chance and write one myself. I will primarily follow the Manga with a few slight differences. Just a quick disclaimer, I don't own Akame Ga Kill, All rights go to their respective owners.**

"Conversations"

 _"_ _Thoughts"/POV_

 **Flashbacks/Teigu**

Scene Change

An empire is just like any living thing, eventually it grows old before reaching a stage in which it must die and be replaced. This empire has become filled with corruption, with a child emperor sitting on the throne but no more than a puppet, waiting to have his strings cut. The nation is filled with poverty and sadness, and any that challenge the upper class are culled in the hundreds if dictated. The nation's decaying state is becoming more evident as time passes, with more of the corrupt politicians and high class using their status to take advantage of the lower class, because of this, many splinter factions have started to pop up more frequently over time in an attempt to rebel, only to be crushed easily by the imperial forces. One of these is the notorious Night Raid, a team of mostly unknown assassins of the growing, more united and widespread army of revolutionary forces.

Scene Change

I'd always been accustomed to being alone, that was something I'd had to learn rather quickly after what happened almost 17 years ago. I was only five at the time so I don't remember much, but what I can remember is the fire, the screaming as everyone tried to run away and the gunshots as everyone I'd come to know, including what I guess you could count as friends were gunned down before my eyes. My family was no different from all the others that were killed.

I found out later our village had been accused of harboring revolutionary soldiers so the empire had sent a force consisting of 5,000 soldiers to our village to investigate the claim. When it was found out to be true, they wasted no time in attacking our village in order to send a message to the other villages that collaborating with the revolutionary army was considered treason and would be punishable by death. As I sat on a rocky outcropping halfway to the capital, I had a flashback of that night…the night that would forever change my life.

 **Flashback**

"Trenton, you have to run…head for the woods and wait till we come to get you!" My father instructed me as my mom was packing my bag for the trip into the woods "What…Mommy, Daddy what about you aren't you coming with me?" I was confused, why were they packing a bag for me but not one for each of them. But before my father could answer the moment was interrupted by a loud banging as the intruders were trying to break into our house. He quickly opened the back door to our house and my mom handed me my bag with the supplies as my dad pushed me out the door and answered the question I asked earlier. With emotion in his voice he choked out "We'll be right behind you I promise now run, Trenton RUN!"

 **Flashback End**

So with a heavy heart I ran to the woods to get as far away as I could from whatever was happening to my family and my home praying that they'd make it like the promised me. They never did make it, right after I left they were killed by the strangers that had attacked my village. After that day I learned to fend for myself, never looking back on the moment that changed my life forever, whether it be for better or worse I didn't know…I never have figured it out after all this time what my life was supposed to lead to.

In any eventuality I learned that day that no matter what the obstacle I would survive, after all I'd made a promise more to myself than everyone from my village that died that I would. So ever since that day I'd rigorously trained my body, and my mind for the coming hurdles that would inevitably stand between me and my goal…ending the suffering of the innocent people from the corruption of the capital. I'd learned rather quickly of the corruption from talking to people who were directly affected by it themselves, and all I could see was heartache, despair and sorrow in their eyes.

Now 17 years later after all the blood, sweat and tears I put into the hellish endeavor to prepare myself, I believed I was ready…but was I really? There were two key defining moments in my life that shaped me into the individual I was today. The first was the most obvious; I'd lost everything I ever cared about…which is why I rarely showed emotions anymore, because it still affected me to an extent. The second was an encounter with an individual that would affect me in more ways than one for the rest of the foreseeable future.

I was 14 at the time, it had been 9 years since that terrible night and I'd been rigorously training my body and mind in order to survive on my own in this hellish environment. In the midst of this however, I sensed an unfamiliar presence not too far from where I was located. They were hiding in the trees to my right watching with rapt attention as I worked on my swordsmanship skills while shirtless. Apparently she didn't know she'd been found out till she seen me looking at her, she temporarily froze like a deer being caught by a mountain lion. However knowing she'd been caught, she quickly composed herself to hide her blush and leapt from the tree down to the ground.

 **Flashback**

"Sorry about that, I was passing through the area when I heard some strange noises over hear so I came to investigate what was making them and found you training." I found it odd that I couldn't sense her presence until after she had stopped to watch me, but I pushed the thought away for the moment "It's fine; don't worry about it I was actually just finishing up actually so you caught me at the end of my regimen" this seemed to catch her attention and I couldn't help but notice the hint of a…blush? "Really…well in that case my names Mekenna, what's yours? So I responded in kind "Trenton, it's a pleasure to meet you Mekenna." I reached out a hand to shake hers and she accepted the gesture, however something about her seemed off and my instincts were blaring klaxon alarms that she was dangerous so I took the moment to study her.

I hadn't trained my body and mind for nothing so if my senses were screaming at me something was wrong with this woman. She appeared to be in her early 20's with an outfit that screamed sexy and a body that rivaled that of a goddess herself. But then I noticed the two things that made me take a step back and go immediately into a defensive stance. Her hair was a platinum silver in color and her eyes were blood-red with reptilian slits in them, how I'd missed this initially was beyond me but I wasn't about to be fooled again.

She was a vampire but not just any vampire; she was a Shinso Vampire…the strongest of all the vampires according to legend. I knew I didn't stand a chance against a vampire, let alone a Shinso because of her super human abilities her speed, strength, stamina, and the healing factor. She looked hurt as I could see tears starting to form in her eyes as she tried to explain what she wanted, but I refused to listen.

"Trenton please just hear me out, I don't want to hurt you I only want…" But I cut her off "You only want what; blood from me to help you survive is that it? Am I just another meal to you?" at that her lip started to curl as she tried to rein her emotions in check "No of course not, would you just please hear what I have to say?" Blinded by my own fear I didn't want to listen to what she possibly had to say, and that would end up costing me more than I realized at the time "Why should I, give me one good reason why I should listen to you Mekenna?!"

However she didn't answer, instead her eyes briefly shone sadness in them before she disappeared into thin air. Before I could comprehend what was going on, I was hit in the stomach by a fist that shot me through the air and slammed me hard into the boulder 40 meters behind me. The impact forced all the air in my lungs out so quickly that I struggled to breathe and stay conscious, and then the pain hit me…like hundreds of knives being stabbed into me simultaneously. I wanted to scream at the agony I was in, but the impact had caused me to be rendered silent due to the lack of oxygen and the fact I was struggling to stay conscious.

Then she appeared above me like an angel of death that had come to collect its quarry, but I wasn't about to just give in and die…I'd made a promise and I'll be damned if I broke it so despite the excruciating pain I took several deep breaths and made a move to stand, but found I couldn't even move without writhing in unbearable pain. But then she did something I'd never expected from her, I knew she was a vampire but what happened next would not only change my opinion of her, but my life as well.

She pulled me into her embrace and bit me, but instead of drinking my blood like I believed she would do, I felt a warmth entering my neck where she'd bit me and then it hit me…she was injecting me with her own blood to save my life. But I didn't have long to comprehend her decision or even ask her why before I felt the pain increase ten-fold, but I didn't scream in pain…instead I kept my mouth closed and no matter how bad it got I would not yield to the pain. After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes she stopped the transfusion and licked the wound clean sealing it entirely.

I was beginning to lose consciousness so she laid my head in her lap so I was comfortable but before I did I looked at her through my rapidly blurring vison and smiled at her while asking the one question that I wanted to, no…needed to know because I owed her big time now for saving my life.

"Why Mekenna? After everything I did to you, why would you save me?" She paused for a second to gather her thoughts before responding in a gentle tone

"Because I can see all the pain and heartache you hide from the few people you encounter while gathering information or supplies. Can I ask a personal Question?" I nodded my head since it was becoming to hard to speak. "You wouldn't happen to be a member of the village that was destroyed 9 years ago would you?" I froze, but then slowly nodded my head while on the verge of crying. "You're the last one, aren't you?" I couldn't take it anymore and let what little energy I had left nod my head slowly again while crying. As she continued to hold me she gazed into my eyes and said something that would help drive me to see my mission through to the end. "What happened at your village wasn't your fault, you were young there was nothing you could've done to help…so stop blaming yourself for what happened because you couldn't control it."

"Things happen for a reason, so use this chance that was given to you and make the world a better place, starting with the citizens of the capital…they need someone to show them that there is more than this corruption and darkness that has taken over, they need something to give them hope even in their darkest hour to inspire them to never give up. I believe that person is you, but for right now rest and save your strength." I pondered her response, and it made sense that I was alive because there were people who needed help to give them hope in a time where people wondered when all this darkness that had stained the capital would end. Accepting her answer to my question I let the darkness overtake me, but just before I blacked out I managed to say the one thing I felt I needed to say to her. "Thank you…Mekenna."

 **Flashback End**

That was almost 7 years ago and to this day I still occasionally question why she did what she did, but after a while you tend to just stop questioning things and go with the flow. I turned into a Shinso after her blood transfusion… no real surprise there, but I look at it as a rebirth of sorts. I'm not the person I was before the transfusion, instead I grew up rather quickly and let my emotions back out some, but still on a tight leash…and with some extra training courtesy of Mekenna, I managed to master my vampire abilities faster than she thought possible, oh the look on her face was priceless after everything was said and done.

However, she had to leave to return home in an area south of the Capital so we bid each other farewell and went our separate ways. Looking at the Capital from the cliff I was on, I could see all the people milling about with forlorn expressions on their faces as they tried to get by another day in that hellhole. I could smell the death and corruption from here, the sickening smell of rotting corpses made my stomach churn and my blood boil in anger at how these people were being mistreated.

 _"_ _Well, it's now or never Trenton…time to see how bad things actually are"_

Deciding to get a closer look I leapt from the 50m cliff and dived towards the ground, it felt invigorating to be able to do things normal people couldn't since I was a vampire, but there were two things that Mekenna told me about being a Shinso that bothered me a little.

 **Flashback**

"Ok Mekenna, anything I should know about before we go our separate ways?" She pondered things for a moment before she told me a few important things to remember. "Only a few things, 1st are that you can't bathe in pure water as it hurts us, so if you're going to bathe I'd recommend using herbs to make it more bearable. The only other thing is that you need to consume at least 1 pint of blood every week to maintain your strength, the longer you go without feeding the weaker you'll become till your instincts take over to keep you alive. Another thing is that while you are immortal, you aren't invincible; the healing factor we have has a limit to how much damage you can recover from before it runs out leaving you in trouble. That's all the important ones, good luck Trenton and I hope to see you again."

I quickly processed the information and stored it away so I wouldn't forget it in the future. "Likewise Mekenna and thank you again for saving my life…you know if I didn't know any better I'd think you had a crush on me." I couldn't help but smirk as I saw her blush and fidget on the spot and then try to compose herself to hide it, she really was beautiful in every way imaginable but she was more of an older sister to me than anything. So in the end I gave her a hug and thanked her again before we each set out on our own journey not knowing what lay ahead but knowing that we'd see each other again. After all, we were bound by blood now…literally.

 **Flashback End**

I landed with a thud creating a crater in the ground that was about 2ft deep, easily hopping out of the hole I smiled as I thought about that particular memory, seven years to a vampire is nothing in the long run and I hated to admit it, but I missed her. But I focused back on the task at hand and went to enter the capital through the front gate but I made sure I had my necklace around my neck first as it was the last thing I had left of my parents and thanks to Mekenna pointing it out to me, it was also a holy lock fashioned in the shape of a small stainless steel Celtic knot cross.

It hid my distinctive shinso vampire appearance of platinum silver hair and red reptilian slit eyes while also dampening my powers to an extent; the two guards that were stationed there didn't seem to care at first until I approached the checkpoint. They seemed nervous of me, but I mean who could blame them when a 21 year old man walked up the gate wearing a black coat with a wide collar that fell down to his ankles, with silver threading around the edges. He also wore a black shirt underneath with two belts crossing over his chest in an X-pattern which held his two swords to his back; he also had on a pair of matching black pants stuffed into a pair of black boots. He also had on a pair of black fingerless gloves that completed the ensemble he wore.

"Halt! State your business" The guard on the left asked, his statement directed towards me "I'm here as a bounty hunter" I replied, which wasn't entirely a lie. This visibly caused the two of them to relax "Really, well then that would explain your weaponry you're carrying." The guard on the right said as a smirk appeared on my face as I thought to myself _"If they only knew the real reason I'm here they'd probably change their tune pretty quickly."_ Seeing that I wasn't hiding anything from them the guard on the left said "Go ahead, your clear to pass." So I responded in kind by saying "Thank you gentlemen, have a good day" as I made my way into the capital.

After getting clear of the guards and just walking around to get my bearings I could clearly see the misery on everyone's faces, it infuriated me and made me want to change things for the better even faster. Whoever looked my way quickly looked the other way and muttered country bumpkin under their breath but I didn't let it phase me in the slightest. However my stomach rumbled signaling to me that I was hungry, so I headed for the closest establishment which just so happened to be a bar. As I entered the bar all eyes looked at me warily as if to determine if I was a threat, but I paid them no mind and went about ordering my meal along with a tomato juice.

As I was enjoying my meal, I sensed movement to my right as a young busty blonde woman sat down beside me and gave me a cursory glance over before beginning to talk to me. "Hello, my name's Leone what's yours?" I looked over at her and did a quick once over and I have to say she was absolutely gorgeous and her clothing choice left next to nothing to the imagination with a small black tube top covering her torso and cream colored pants with a white scarf wrapped around her neck. After my brief inspection I introduced myself "Trenton, it's nice to meet you Leone." She beamed after my introduction so she decided to continue the conversation "Likewise, so what's a guy like you doing in the capital?" sensing no harm in her question I decided to tell her. "I'm here to see if the rumors I've heard about this place are true."

Leone seemed to tense at that statement " _what does he mean if some rumors are true?"_ she internally thought for a second before she chose her response "well that depends on the rumors, I've heard a lot of 'em so you'll have to be specific." He sensed her tension about his question, so he decided to answer honestly to try and get her to relax. "I'm just wondering about the corruption is all." She became shocked at his response " _He's aware of the corruption, he just wants someone to confirm it is all."_ Cautiously gauging his response she whispered "it's true, all of it is true…so word to the wise watch what you say." He was instantly aware of how much trouble he could get into but then smirked at her which both stunned and confused her as to why he'd do that.

"Thanks for the concern Leone, but I can handle myself…however I want to thank you for the information but also for your kindness so here, take this." Then to her utter shock, he handed her a large bag of gold. He seen her eyes turn into dollar signs which he guessed might happen with her, however before he left he paid his bill, and then gave some parting words to the busty blonde. "Leone" he said, causing her to turn to look at him "take care of yourself, I'd hate to see a lovely woman like yourself fall to this place…the world would feel a little more empty without you here." She noted the pained look on his face as he turned around and walked out of the bar.

 **POV: Leone**

Leone sat there wondering what had happened in Trenton's past to make him into the semi-emotionless person she deduced him to be. He was handsome, scratch that, He was HOT in her books. She'd given him a once over as well before she struck up a conversation with him and was impressed by what she saw. She'd initially thought he would be another one to fall for her scam, but that was blown out of the water after their conversation and the gift he had freely given her. What hit her hard however was the expression he had on his face as he left the bar after his parting words to her. She knew his words were of genuine concern for her welfare, but his expression had been one of sadness with some pain mixed in...like he'd been through hell since he was young, and tried to hide the emotional scars he carried . So as she left the bar she thought to herself _"Trenton, I don't know what you've been through in your life, but judging by the expression on your face, your life hasn't been the same since whatever happened to you."_ Leone quickly pocketed the money he gave her and headed towards her contact in the capital so she could report back to base, but in the back of her mind for some reason she was really worried about Trenton. _"I'll tell boss about him when I get back to base."_

Several Hours Later

After traversing the capital the rest of the day, I had the entire layout of the city memorized thanks to my eidetic memory that I had possessed since becoming a shinso vampire. After the long day spent mapping the layout on top of further confirming the corruption I knew what I had to do. The one thing I needed however was a place to sleep now and as much I loved camping outside, which I didn't anymore, I set up against a wall and prepared to go to sleep. After about 20 min. I heard a horse drawn carriage come by and then stop by my spot on the wall, the smell of blood covered the carriage and I came to the realization that these people were the ones behind the country bumpkin disappearances.

So when a little girl around 12 popped out and put on a smile to calm me, I knew what she really was but pretended I was none the wiser. "Excuse me sir, do you have a place to sleep?" she asked knowing full well I didn't and I could sense the killing intent and malice rolling off of her. "No I'm afraid I don't." I responded, the sickening smile she displayed made me want to drain her dry right then and there, but I resisted _"just wait Trent,"_ I chided myself _"do it later tonight and they won't expect a thing"_. She asked "well do you want to come and stay with me, we have some spare beds." I just smirked and replied "Sure, thank you for the offer."

She was giddy with my answer because she thought I'd be another victim, but little did anyone in her family or the capital know…that a Shinso Vampire was about to unleash hell itself to change the fate of the empire for the better…and no one was going to stop him if it was the last thing he did.

 **And done, almost 4400words and 6+ hrs of writing later but I'm done with the first chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed it thus far and I know it's a long first chapter but I wanted to explore a little bit of Trenton's past and set up for his meeting with Night Raid in the next chapter. Now I want to know your guy's opinions so CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM ONLY. Again this is my first Fanfic so I want to know your honest opinions but I don't want a lot of hate messages saying "you suck" and "this story is crap". Also for those who are going to say "Where's Tatsumi, Sayo, Leyasu, or even the carriage scene I just want to say that I said it'd follow the manga with "Slight" Changes…so relax I'm going to introduce them next chapter along with meeting Trenton before they meet Night Raid at the end of the next Chapter.**

 **So until next time, this is Max signing off**


	2. Meeting Night Raid

**The Immortal Swordsman: Chapter II**

 **Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome back to The Immortal Swordsman. So this chapter will pick up where we left off while also introducing us to Tatsumi, Sayo, and Leyasu along with Night Raid. Now for the Disclaimer, I don't Own Akame Ga Kill (Sadly), all rights go to their respective owners. I only Own My OC's.**

"Conversations"

 _"_ _Thoughts"/POV_

 **Flashbacks/Teigu**

Scene Change

As the carriage made its way towards Aria's home, I couldn't help but sense the uneasiness of everyone that was near me, which was fine by me as I planned on killing them later anyway so I let it go for now. After what seemed like 20 min. we had arrived at Aria's house, which was a large mansion made of solid marble with gold accents, there was a long driveway for the horse drawn carriages to pull up to the front of the mansion. The overhang over the entrance featured a dazzling crystal chandelier that was easily 4ft in diameter and featured hundreds of diamonds that seemed to sparkle like stars in the night sky. As Aria and her guards exited the carriage, I took a quick look around to get my bearings before joining them on their walk inside.

Upon entering the foyer of the building I was presented with some beautiful paintings that hung along the walls to draw in people's attention, while the carpet and rug were a wine red in color and seemed to contrast perfectly with the other decorations that I could see. However I could sense two individuals approaching us from the dining room off to the left of the foyer, and just by their scent and heartbeats alone I could tell one was an adult male in his mid-40's while the other was a female in her mid-30's. The two individuals had an evil aura around them just like Aria did, but nevertheless I waited for them to reveal themselves along with the rest of the small party.

My senses had been right as what I assumed was the father and mother duo entered the foyer and welcomed me and their daughter back. Aria's mother spoke first "Oh look dear, it appears Aria has brought another one home." Her husband responded to her statement "So it appears dearest, but she has a kind heart so there must be a good reason. Oh, I'm so sorry where are my manners? My name is Thomas Harvard and this is my wife Melanie." Both of the elder Harvard's offered their hands to me so I accepted the seemingly friendly gesture by shaking Mr. Harvard's first, then his Wife's.

"Trenton, it's nice to meet you both, and thank you for taking me in during my time of need." I responded in return, however I wasn't fooled in the slightest as I could sense the aura the family was giving off and it made my blood boil, I just wanted to hurry up and be done with this but I reined in my emotions as I didn't want to give anything away just yet. So I decided to play along and see what I could gather before exploring the grounds of the estate later that night.

"Sorry to intrude, but your daughter kindly offered me a place to stay as I've traveled a long way and don't have enough money for an inn." I said in a sincere tone to make it believable, Mr. and Mrs. Harvard looked at each other before Mr. Harvard replied "Of course it's a pleasure, our daughter has a soft spot for people in need." Aria lightly blushed in embarrassment before replying "Dad, please you're embarrassing me!" as she pouted at him, forcing him to quickly apologize. "Sorry dear, I didn't mean to I promise", he then turned his attention back to me "Trenton was it, are you hungry by any chance? We have plenty of food if you're interested." However, I wanted to plan my approach for this before I killed the family and the guards as they reeked of corruption.

So I instead chose to retire "Thank you for the offer Mr. Harvard, but I'm feeling exhausted and would like to retire for the evening if that's alright with you." I saw a shared look of disappointment in their eyes before they composed themselves and he responded evenly "Of course it's not a problem I understand completely, I'll have one of the guards show you to one of the guest rooms. Gauri, could you show him the way please?" The guard now known as Gauri responded in a monotone voice "Of course sir, Mr. Trenton if you'll follow me please?" As the two of us left the room the Harvard family were irritated that their potential victim had decided to retire for the evening instead of eating dinner, however it quickly faded as they believed another chance was possible at getting me.

However, as Gauri led me down the hallway to my room I began planning to kill the family later that night after I got situated in my room and wait till they fell asleep. However, I quickly picked up a scent that I knew all too well. It was the smell of blood, mixed in with the scents of human waste and decaying corpses, it seemed the scent was originating from the back of the mansion a short distance into the woods. At the same time my ears picked up the sound of the carriage leaving the house, but I didn't let it concern me as it wasn't important at that time so I decided to remember it later. Reaching my room I would borrow for tonight, the guard left with a curt nod and left me alone with my thoughts.

 _"That smell is REALLY bad, whatever's going on that family's involved"_ I smirked as this scent made it even easier to confirm that they were guilty " _good thing I plan on killing them regardless…but first, I'm going to investigate this scent."_ Finished with my brief mental deliberation, I waited around 40 minutes before I opened my bedroom window and silently scaled the wall of the mansion till I reached the roof. I then stealthily moved across the roof not making a sound, and blending into the shadows like a wraith. One of the benefits of being a shinso vampire was the ability to blend into the shadows while not emitting a single sound. It had helped me in the past as I had needed to rely on those abilities to get close enough to kill a large number of past targets.

Reaching the edge of the roof, I allowed my senses to take over as I scanned the clearing below for any guards before I moved to the target building the scent was coming from. There appeared to be only a handful of guards milling about that night, and the best news is none of them were anywhere near the shed. As I got ready to move however, I suddenly stopped as my sensitive hearing had picked up two distinct sounds.

One appeared to be one or more individuals moaning in pain from inside the shed, while the other was the horse drawn carriage returning…with a new voice inside talking to Aria. I looked at the watch on my left wrist, and quickly deduced it had been roughly 45 min. since Aria had left for, and returned from the Capital and she had apparently picked up a new guest who had no idea what he was getting himself into. With that in mind, I quickly leapt off the roof and used my superhuman speed upon landing on the ground to disappear into the woods as I sprinted to the location of the scent.

Scene Change

I arrived at the location and quickly clambered up the nearest tree and scanned for any guards that could have moved in since I had last checked. Finding nothing, I jumped down and quickly approached the door, seeing the lock I grabbed it and using my superhuman strength, crushed it in my hands before tossing it away. The smell was awful; it was so bad that even a veteran soldier would probably puke. But I had gotten used to this smell since becoming a vampire as it was commonplace in the capital.

However, during my initial transformation, all of my senses had overwhelmed me, but my sense of smell made me gag horribly for an entire day due to the stench from the corpses I could smell even being 30km away from the place. But I trained my ass off after that horrifying experience, with Mekenna's help till I mastered how to control them, so even now being this close to the source of the stench didn't bother me. _"This isn't the worst smell I've experienced, that baby's diaper two years ago was the worst thing I've ever had the displeasure of experiencing."_ Shaking my head to get rid of the dreadful memory, I slowly opened the doors and was horrified at what I saw inside the shed.

Bodies were hanging on meat hooks from the ceiling, while others were stuck inside cages looking like they'd been infested with disease; however I quickly located the two moaning sounds I had heard earlier off to my left and immediately went to see if they were ok. I spotted a young woman hanging from the ceiling due to the chains around her wrist, she appeared to be in her mid-teens with long dark hair and a butterfly clip in it, however she looked like hell as she was battered, bruised and bloodied and appeared to be missing her left leg, I could hear her heartbeat but it sounded very weak to me…she likely wouldn't last long in her condition even if she got the medical help she desperately needed. The young man beside her was in a cage and appeared to be the same age as her, with short dark hair and a bandana on his head. He wasn't as badly beat up, but the stench of late stage Rubola hung over him like a toxic cloud signaling his demise wasn't far off either.

Regardless, I went to both of them to make sure they were comfortable before they died, with the young man spotting me first as the young woman was barely conscious at this point. I felt horrible for them both since I felt they didn't deserve this fate, they were still young and I believed they'd been conned by Aria and her family into this situation. I stopped just a few feet away as I quickly weighed my options as to what I could do, I could grab them both and run to a doctor, but the likely hood of saving them even with my powers was slim as they appeared to be too far gone judging by their heartbeats.

That left two options and I hated both of them vehemently. Option 1 was to make them as comfortable as possible and let them die, which I had initially considered but then as much as I hated it, reconsidered that since I knew I'd feel guilty about it later since there was something I could do to help them right now. Option 2 was to inject them with my blood and allow the rapid healing factor that I possessed to heal the two teens, but there was a major risk in this plan…and that was the chance that both of them would become Shinso's themselves. It had happened to him when Mekenna save my life, who's to say it wouldn't happen with them?

 _"_ _Dammit, what do I do here? On one hand I can let them go in peace but I'll regret it later since I know I can do something about it right now. Or I can risk their humanity and inject them with my blood to try and save them. Ugh I HATE this so much right now…ah what the hell screw it alright I'm gonna risk it, I just pray that if this works they'll stay human. Well, here goes nothing brace yourselves you two."_ Just as I finished my internal deliberation, the young man found the courage to speak to me "Hey, are you ok? You kind of spaced out for a second." Looking directly at him I responded "Yes I'm fine, but you two look like you been through absolute hell…how long have you two been here?"

His eyes started to tear up as he responded "Three days, that Bitch Aria found me and Sayo in the Capital and invited us here to get some rest after traveling for the last two weeks. We sat down two nights ago to have a meal, but it must've been drugged because one minute we were eating with them, next thing we know we're out here being tortured by Aria and her Mother." I was slightly surprised at this as I figured the father was more heavily involved with this, but then I remembered earlier when I went to retire that the meal smelled like it was drugged. But now wasn't the time to think about that, I had to save their lives and the life of whoever just came back with that devil in disguise. With my decision made I slowly approached both of them as I knew this would not only possibly change their lives forever, but scar them as well.

I got close enough that I could not only hear their blood struggling to pump due to their failing hearts, but I could both smell and feel it as well. But I quickly reined those instincts in and focused on the two of them, so I cut Sayo down with one of my swords and then kneeled down beside them and quickly got Sayo situated first. The young man was confused as to what I was doing so he asked "what are you going to do to her?" I could hear the pain in his voice as he struggled to control his emotions, and then it hit me like a slap in the face…he loved her more than she possibly knew and was willing to die to protect her.

I looked at him and asked "What's your name? I know what her name is because you said it earlier but I never got yours." He looked at me and appeared to debate answering for a second before he responded "Leyasu, my name is Leyasu." I smiled at that and decided to answer his question "Well Leyasu, to put it bluntly you both are practically on deaths door and even if I got you both out of here and to a doctor your chances of survival are basically slim to none." He deflated after I said that, looking like there was no hope left for them…but I decided to risk everything I had to make sure they both lived so I told him that there was another option.

"Leyasu" I said in a voice laced with sorrow "there is something I can do to save you both; however I want you to understand that if I do this then you are accepting the risks that come with this decision." He visibly tensed for a few seconds at the change of tone in my voice, which told him that this decision couldn't be made lightly and that it would affect both of them for the rest of their lives if they went through with this. Before he could respond however, Sayo managed to regain consciousness long enough to look me in the eye and tell me "Please…if you can save us I don't care about the risks, just do it please…I beg you…I don't want to die" and after that she snapped into unconsciousness which threw Leyasu into a panic "Sayo…SAYO…SAYO DON'T YOU DIE, DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME DAMMIT!"

Knowing it was now or never I pulled the holy lock off and let my full power emerge as I bit into her neck and began transferring my blood into her system to save her life. Meanwhile Leyasu watched in absolute shock and horror at was he was watching. He'd heard rumors of vampires before but just passed them off as nothing but folklore, and yet here in front of him was a vampire…and to make it even harder for him to believe was that it was Shinso, the rarest and most powerful of all vampires. He wasn't shocked for long however as he screamed at me "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER, DON'T KILL HER PLEASE DON'T KILL HER!"

But I'd ignored him focusing on saving her, so a couple minutes after I'd started the transfusion I stopped as I quickly withdrew my more pronounced fangs and licked the wound, sealing it closed in the process. I then turned to him and told him what happened "I wasn't killing her Leyasu I just did a blood transfusion using my blood which has rapid healing abilities in it to save her life so hopefully…" I paused as my ears had picked up her heartbeat; it was getting stronger meaning that it was working. I quickly breathed a sigh of relief and then continued my conversation with Leyasu.

"Well it looks like she's going to be ok; her heartrate is increasing meaning the transfusion is doing its job." He looked at me with tears in his eyes before saying "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to us!" I could see, hear and feel the sincerity in his tone so I told him "It's not a problem Leyasu, I said I was going to help you two and I intend to keep that promise; now it's your turn are you ready cause this is going to hurt a little." But the look of determination on his face told me he didn't care consequences be damned, so I ripped the cage door open and made him comfortable as I got ready to repeat the process.

He stopped me briefly for a moment to ask the question I figured he'd had on his mind since he first seen my actual appearance and what the potential consequence was for taking the transfusion. "Am I going to become one of you if I do this, you know…a vampire?" I could sense that in this moment he was scared, more so than he had been in his entire life so I said as sincerely as possible "There's a 50/50 chance that will happen due to my transfusion as it's my blood mixing with yours, that's why I said there were consequences if we did this…do you still want to do this?" He simply nodded his head in response so I softly bit into his neck and did the same thing to him as I did to Sayo just a few moments ago, there was a brief gasp of surprise but it quickly faded as it seemed that my blood was already working making him feel more comfortable.

After the transfusion, both he and Sayo had fallen asleep since they were exhausted before I had arrived to save them. As I paused to catch my breath since doing one transfusion alone takes a lot of my strength, I felt something I had grown used to being able to sense it even in small quantities; it was killing intent and it appeared to originate from both above and inside the mansion at the same time. I recovered quickly after that and went on the defensive as I wasn't going to let anything or anyone into this shed while Sayo and Leyasu were recovering from their transfusions, so I walked to the door while putting my necklace back on and stood in the entrance so as to deter the curious from entering.

Taking both of my swords from their sheathes I held the black one I'd named " _Elucidator_ " in my right hand while the aqua-colored sword I'd named " _Dark Repulser_ " in my left hand while I began my own killing intending to send a message…stay away from this area. I could distinctly smell six different individuals that were participating in this attack on what I assumed was the Harvard family. Only time would tell what would happen next, and I didn't have long to wait as I could see, hear, and smell Aria and one of the guards approaching the shed thinking that they'd be safe from whoever was currently attacking her and her family. I focused my senses to cover the entire area and could smell Mrs. Harvard's blood coating the walls and floor of the hallway my room was located in, it seemed that she'd been cut in half at the waist; while simultaneously I could hear someone that sounded like Leone crush Mr. Harvard's windpipe killing him immediately.

However, I refocused my senses on what was going on in front of me which allowed me to pick up the presence of a young man who was around Sayo and Leyasu's age that was running this direction in an attempt to protect Aria from whatever was going on. That's when I felt the presence of one of the people responsible for this raid heading this direction; the killing intent they were releasing told me this person wasn't one to be trifled with so I got ready for a prolonged fight. Just then Aria and her guard plus the young man arrived in front of the shed, but stopped upon seeing me looking at them with a malicious expression daring them not to come closer if they valued their lives.

Not a moment after their pause, a person landed no more than 20 meters behind the three individuals who were struck still by a primal fear that told them not to move, however the fourth individual's landing had drawn all our attention upon themselves. As they stood up and revealed themselves, for the first time in my relatively short existence, I was temporarily rendered immobile both physically and mentally at her beauty. She appeared to be in her late teens and had long raven black hair that appeared to be silky smooth and reached to her knees, while the outfit she wore consisted of a black sleeveless mini-dress with a white collar and red tie along with a red belt that had a red side-skirt cover. Her ensemble also came with long black socks and black shoes, plus she wore black gloves and red gauntlets on her arms while a dark overcoat completed her outfit.

However, the most striking feature was her eyes; they were a blood red in color however instead of detracting from her beauty, it actually amplified it tenfold which made her all the more alluring. But after a second I reined my thoughts and emotions in check as it was dangerous to be distracted in a situation like this and I couldn't afford that right now with both Sayo and Leyasu unconscious as my blood healed them from their injuries. I directed my focus on all of them as I released enough killing intent that even the girl who I knew had experience in this department visible shuddered but regardless prepared herself for a confrontation. I then spoke in a tone that projected authority and left no room for argument.

"If any of you come any closer I will not hesitate to kill any of you, so don't try me and we'll get along fine." Aria recognized my voice and instantly felt a cold chill rush up her spine, but decided to talk anyway. "Trenton, you're ok I thought something had happened to you when we couldn't find you." However I smirked at her remark and responded with venom in my voice "Hoh? Were you really concerned about me, seeing as how you were going to do the same thing to me that you did to Sayo and Leyasu?"

I immediately recognized the look on the young man's face that had been beside them this entire time; it was one of recognition as the mention of his friend's names. He quickly asked me "Did you just say Sayo and Leyasu? Are they ok, what happened to them?" I quickly responded telling him the situation "They're fine, they're currently unconscious due to them recovering from the wounds that she-demon beside you inflicted on them over the last two days…you can go on inside and see them if you want, but when I looked at them last it wasn't a pretty sight." He took my offer and sprinted past me into the shed towards his comatose comrades, and as he took in their state I heard him gasp but refocused my attention to the three remaining individuals outside the shed.

I then focused down the newcomer that I now knew as Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame of Night Raid; I'd looked at the wanted posters while I was in the capital earlier and had memorized all of the Night Raid member's posters that were hung up on the wall. I addressed her in a sincere tone in order to convince her that I wasn't her enemy and just wanted to protect Sayo and Leyasu. Sheathing my swords I said "Sorry for being brash earlier Akame, I just wanted my position in this ordeal made clear" I chuckled as the irony of what we both were doing hit me at that moment "you know it's kind of ironic, I planned on killing Aria and her family after my return from the shed but it looks like you and the rest of your friends saved me the trouble."

She held an emotionless expression while tilting her head in confusion and I struggled not to blush as she looked absolutely adorable with that look on her face. I decided that I didn't want to interrupt her mission so as I turned around to go back into the shed and check on Sayo and Leyasu I told her "Well, I'm not going to prevent you from completing your mission any longer, so have fun… ja ne." I briefly caught the look on her face before she schooled it and swiftly killed Aria and the guard as I entered the shed to gather the young man and his friends. It had been one of surprise as she was expecting a fight from me but it never happened; so with two quick swings it was done, her mission was completed and I was expecting her to leave along with her team.

So I was more than surprised when instead of what I thought she'd do; she actually called out to me asking me to stop. "Stop" she said in a monotone voice devoid of emotion but emphasizing authority, so I complied and responded "Nanda? Were you expecting a different outcome from this little conversation?" she simply nodded her head and I smirked "well to be honest I'm still drained of some of my strength from saving that young man's friends earlier, however even with some of my strength drained it wouldn't have been a fair fight for you so I let you complete your mission with escalating the situation." She seemed to frown at my statement but quickly schooled it and decided to ask another question instead.

"You intrigue me, what's your name?" her question verged on the borders of adorable and curious but I answered regardless "My name is Trenton; it's nice to meet you." She nodded and I could tell she wanted to ask another question, but just then a familiar busty blonde I met earlier made herself known. "Hey Akame, were ready to…" she then saw me and smiled while running over. As soon as she got close she hugged me, which stunned me but I quickly hugged her back while Akame looked confused as to the sudden display of affection; as we broke the embrace she asked me "Trenton I didn't think I'd see you here, speaking of which what are you doing here?"

I went to answer her, but a scream from the shed brought our attention to it; before either of them knew it I had blurred out of their sight and reappeared bursting through the shed doors. They quickly followed suite running into the shed to stand by me and all our attention was now focused on the wide awake Sayo and Leyasu who appeared to be better than they were before; but what surprised me was that her left leg was now completely regrown and Leyasu's Rubola was non-existent. "Well, I'll take this as a good sign that it worked right Sayo and Leyasu?" they both turned to me and before I could react tackled me into a massive hug, thanking me repeatedly "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I finally managed to pry them off of me and get a word in "your welcome."

Akame and Leone were both temporarily dumbfounded at the scene, but quickly recovered and Leone coughed into her hand to get our attention "Trenton, you know these guys?" "I know Sayo and Leyasu, but not the young man that's their friend" he quickly said "The name's Tatsumi and did you really save them?" I responded "yes it is, they were pretty roughed up earlier but it looks like everything is ok" _"For now"_ I thought with a frown _"I'll have to keep an eye on them"_. Composing myself quickly, I looked over to Leone and Akame who appeared to be discussing something between themselves before they finished and looked back at us. "Trenton" Leone said "How would you like to join Night Raid? We could use the extra manpower and you'll be compensated for your hard work."

I mulled the idea around for a moment before Tatsumi, Sayo, and Leyasu decided to voice their opinion "Trenton" Tatsumi said "since you saved my friends, we decided that we'd like to join you on your travels; that is if you don't mind us tagging along." With my mind now made up I turned back towards the two female assassins and with a smirk on my face said "We'd be honored to join you." They both looked relieved and with time wasting, we took off to rendezvous with the rest of their group and after a quick meeting we left for their hideout. One thing was for sure our lives were about to change; and no matter the outcome we wouldn't back down from changing things for the better.

 **And done, I hope you like the new chapter and the way things turned out. So as you can tell, Sayo and Leyasu are alive thanks to Trenton's emergency blood transfusion; but things are just starting to get interesting now that Trenton and the gang are a part of Night Raid and it'll only get more complicated as the story goes along. I'm planning on updating at least every 48-72 hrs and producing about 60 chapters for this story, so if you have any questions, comments or concerns feel free to pm me…and with that being said this is Max signing off**


	3. Kill the Intruders

**The Immortal Swordsman: Chapter III**

 **Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome back to The Immortal Swordsman. In the last chapter, we were introduced to Tatsumi, Sayo, Leyasu and two members of Night Raid. Now were going to get introduced to the rest of Night Raid and the boss; but we're also finally going to get to see Trenton reveal all of his training he's done and fight. But first, let's look at some reviews.**

 **Tubmageddon, thanks a lot for the review, I was actually worried that no one would read it and then you left said review and it encouraged me to keep going so thank you again.**

 **To the Anonymous Reviewer whoever you are, I'm glad you like the story…it helps a lot.**

 **And as for lemons in this story…let's just say that's for me to know and you all to find out.**

 **And now without further ado, the disclaimer; I do not own Akame Ga Kill all rights go to their respective owners.**

"Conversations"

 _"_ _Thoughts"/POV_

 **Flashbacks/Teigu**

Scene Change

It has been two days since Tatsumi, Sayo, Leyasu and I joined Night Raid; currently I'm outside the base looking out towards the capital as even this far away I can still hear, see, and smell the corruption. It saddens me that this once great empire is in this sorry of a state, which is why I plan on doing something about it; but in order to succeed I will need help as even being a Shinso Vampire I have my limits and cannot do everything alone. All the planning in the world cannot cover all the possible scenarios that life throws at you, because there are some things that even planning for will not allow fate to go easy on you or your friends. At some stage everyone learns that life simply isn't fair as it's a kill or be killed world; you either rise to the challenge, or you simply fall. However, despite all the pain and heartache my life has wrought on me thus far; I haven't lost hope for the future and I never will so long as there is breath in my lungs. It's up to us; Night Raid and The Revolutionary Army to change things for the better.

Suddenly, I sense a presence behind me and it doesn't take long to recognize the individual as Leone. She then does something I wasn't expecting, rests her impressive bosom on my head as she asks "Hey, what are you doing out here?" I ignore the weight on my head and answered "Not much, just thinking is all…I tend to do that a lot anymore, there's times it helps as I can organize my thoughts, But other times it's maddening when there's nothing left to do but think things over." She removed her bosom from my head which allowed me to turn around and get up so I could look at her; I'd grown accustomed to her flirtatious actions so the whole resting boobs on the head thing didn't bother me. Mekenna had done that a few times while I was training with her, openly flirting with me as she did; never did take the bait, which didn't bother me as I had been focused on training, not finding love. But looking back I hate to admit it, but the attraction was there; I had at several points denied I was in love with her even though we both knew better that I was infatuated with the gorgeous female vampire.

Regardless of whether that was all in the past, it just struck me like lightning that I'd had those very same thoughts about both Leone and Akame when I first saw them. Not that I minded in the least, but I was a vampire and an assassin so this wasn't the time or place for these feelings. I quickly pushed the thoughts away and refocused back on Leone who asked "Well are you ready to meet the rest of the team?" I responded with "Absolutely, let's get going." So Leone led the way into the base which was built into a mountain side so as to remain hidden from view.

Upon entering the base we found ourselves in the main room with the Night Raid banner above a throne where the boss of Night Raid sat from what I had been told. Not finding anyone in the room we headed for the dining room/kitchen are of the base were the team cooked and ate their meals. Upon entering I saw a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She had what I assumed was her Teigu with her, leaning against the table. She was wearing glasses and had a scar on her right cheek.

"Sheele, this is Trenton he's one of the new recruits to Night Raid." She closed her book and looked at me before she said "Hello Trenton, I'm Sheele it's nice to meet you." I replied "Likewise Sheele, it's good to meet you as well." Before we could continue our conversation however, a voice yelled out "Leone! What's he doing here?!" turning to face the owner of the voice I was met with Mine if I remembered her name correctly. She was a young girl who appeared to be in her teens and was below average height.

She had very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on both sides of her head, had big pink eyes and was wearing a pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, and a gown with black stockings and pink shoes. Leone replied to her question "Oh hey Mine, this is Trenton he's going to be joining us." She stomped up to me, did a quick once over, turned around and said "Fail; there's no way he's Night Raid Material." I smirked and carefully weighed my response as I'd heard from Leone she had a nasty temper and was easily provoked. So I responded "That may be true, but we won't know if I'm Night Raid Material until you see me in action right? Besides, I believe there's an expression that goes never judge a book by its cover."

At this she turned around with a quizzical look on her face and an eyebrow arched, "Whatever, I still don't think you're capable of being one of us." I responded with "Well I appreciate your opinion, however my minds already been made up." She then looked at me with an incredulous look in her eyes; as if this was the first time someone had complimented her.

Leone quickly got us back on track "Well Trenton let's head to the courtyard to meet the next member." I simply nodded my head and followed her to the courtyard where I was met with the sight of a shirtless individual twirling a Bo staff rapidly around his body striking targets all around him. Needless to say it was impressive how quickly he was striking the targets in succession of the others; after another few seconds he stopped the workout and finally appeared to notice we were standing behind him.

"Hey Leone" he said "This must be one of the new recruits am I right?" She responded "That right Bulat this is Trenton, Trenton this is Bulat he's one of our strongest members." We both shook each other's hands before Leone simply said "He's also gay". I simply looked at him and asked "Really? Well there's nothing wrong with that, he likes who he likes right?" they both looked at me at the same time, one with a look of respect; another with a look of love in his eyes and sparkles everywhere. I quickly stated "However, I'm straight Bulat so you're out of luck."

He responded with "Hey that's ok besides we'll be working together so that's a privilege." Leone simply chuckled before she got us moving again "Alright Trenton it's time to go meet Lubbock." As we left Bulat at the training grounds she noticed my watch and asked "Hey Trenton, what time is it?" Confused I checked quickly before replying "It's 3' o clock, why?" she adopted a pale complexion before responding "I know where he's at, stay quiet and follow me."

We arrived at the watering hole where we all apparently bathed, and low and behold someone was there. "Alright, it's almost time for Leone's bath; I will brave any danger just to get a glimpse of those beautiful breasts." However before Leone could act, I held her back with my hand; she quickly looked at me and saw the dark look on my face before I told her "Stay here, I'll handle this." I quietly snuck up on the young man before I pounced on him; putting my foot in his back and pulled one arm straight out behind him till it creaked in protest. He quickly cried out before he looked at his assailant, and upon seeing me with the look I had on my face he knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

I quickly did a once over of the young man who appeared to be in his teens with shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He was wearing a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. He was also wearing what I assumed to be his Teigu on his hands. "Your name is Lubbock correct?" he quickly nodded "Well Lubbock my name is Trenton, I believe Leone told you about me right?" "Yes" he grit out through his teeth as he was in pain "Well Lubbock" I said "There is one thing you should know about me, and that is I hate perverts. So if I ever so much as even catch a whiff of your scent around the girls while their bathing…" I quickly let his arm go and ripped him up to face me, which scared him judging by the look on his face as he saw my expression "I will not hesitate to deal out whatever punishment I deem worthy, Am I Clear?"

He quickly nodded his head in order to answer as he'd been scared silent "Good, now I'd suggest getting out of here before I change my mind" I said with venom in my voice. He quickly nodded his head in compliance and hightailed it back to the base; I let out a breath of exasperation as Leone walked up to me "Holy shit" she said "I don't think I've ever seen him that scared of anyone before, what did you say to him?" so I told her what I said "I told him that I hatred perverts and if I ever caught so much as a whiff of his scent anywhere near you ladies while you were bathing; I'd dish out whatever punishment I deemed necessary." She looked at me with admiration before replying "Damn, never thought I'd live to see the day he stops peeping at us namely me."

Before I could stop myself I said honestly "Well to be honest Leone I can see why, I mean hell your gorgeous and anyone would be happy to have a woman like you." Her eyes widened and a massive blush appeared on her face at the same time one appeared on mine. " _OMG that did not just happen"_ I said to myself _"this isn't the time for this."_ However, before it could be forgotten she looked at me with her blush still present and asked "You really think so?" So I told the truth "Honestly Leone yeah, any guy would be lucky to have you; you're smart, kind, funny and an absolute bombshell in the looks department…and I haven't even known you more than two days and I can see that."

She blushed even harder after that but a smile had appeared on her face, so she said "Thanks Trenton, it means a lot to hear you say that." "No problem Leone." I said with a smile on my face. We then continued on our walk to meet the last member of the team and that was Akame, who was apparently down by the river judging by the route we were taking. I suddenly smelled the delicious scent of a cooking Evil Bird from where we were, and it smelled heavenly; so as we broke into the clearing I clearly saw Akame and the cooking evil bird on a spit roast.

"Hey Akame" Leone called out catching said girls attention so she turned to look at us with some food sticking out of her mouth. _"Holy shit, she looks so damn cute right now"_ I thought in my head but I quickly dismissed the thoughts as we got close to her. We sat down beside her as she offered Leone a piece of the meat "Here you go Leone" she said in her monotone voice "Thanks" she responded; however I sensed the presence of another individual on the other side of the fire, and I quickly deduced that this was the boss but I pushed it away as Akame addressed me "Are you still planning on joining Night Raid?" she asked "That's the plan, kind of tired of doing things solo; had a few too many close calls." She looked me over before she tossed me a leg "Here" she said before returning to her own "Thanks" I simply responded. "You sure are going all out Akame." Leone said "The boss is back" she replied.

"That was nice of you Akame." At the sound of the voice I tensed up which didn't go unnoticed by both Akame and Leone, I recognized that voice but I couldn't remember where I'd heard it before despite my eidetic memory; so I stood up and made my way to the other side of the fire and promptly froze on the spot with fear taking over as I remembered the individual who sat before me. She looked up at me and promptly froze in fear as well as we stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither of us daring to move or look away; Leone and Akame not liking the silence made their way around and stopped as they stared at the both of us in confusion.

The tension in the air was so thick you could've cut it with a sword; finally I decided to said something "So…how've you been Najenda it's been what, 3 years since we last met?" her gaze hardened as her eye bored into me but I didn't flinch under her gaze. She responded with venom in her voice "Yes it has, I don't forget the face of someone who nearly succeeded in killing me so let me ask you a question…why are you here?" the killing intent she was leaking made both girls worried for me, but I simply smirked at her as I responded "Well to answer your question Leone invited me to join you guys, but I can see you still hold a grudge even after all this time; to be honest Najenda I'm not as bad as you make me out to be…I'm not Esdeath."

She responded "That may be true, but you still tried to kill me…and what happened to your hair and eyes? You think I forgot what you actually look like?" at this point both Akame and Leone were beyond confused as the conversation progressed so Akame decided to cut in "Boss, Trenton you two know each other?" we both turned simultaneously to look at the two before I responded "Yes we do, and it wasn't under pleasant circumstances as you can see." Leone then asked "what did she mean by you tried to kill her, and also what's this about your hair and eyes being different?"

Najenda and I both looked at each other again but it was under a genuine understanding that this could wait till later as there were more important matters to deal with. "We'll explain later but for right Akame, can you and Leone please go and gather everyone and have them wait for us in the meeting room." Both girls were apprehensive to leave us alone together but quickly complied and left to go and find the others; meanwhile the tension between me and the boss of Night Raid was at an all-time high as we both stared at each other. Finally I broke the silent stare-down "Look Najenda you know as well as I do that what happened was an accident as I've always been in control; the only reason that happened was because I hadn't fed in over two weeks since I'd been busy running Ops for the Revolutionary Army. If you don't think I regret that you're wrong, I never wanted to hurt anyone especially you but unfortunate circumstances put us both in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Believe me, if I could change how things went down I would but you and I know that's not possible. I'm sorry for what happened; I always have been and always will be so if you want to hate me or beat me go ahead…I won't fight it." She released a heavy sigh and responded "I'm sorry too; it's just hard to forget the fact that you could've killed me." "I know, and for that I will always hate myself; but we have other business to attend to right now…I tell you what when we get a chance we can catch up properly." I responded, and she smirked at me before she nodded her head and said "Yeah, I'd like that and besides with you on our side now this war may just swing in our favor." So both of us began the walk back to the base, mentally preparing for the questions everyone were bound to have.

As we walked through the door I could see Akame, Sheele, Lubbock, Bulat, Mine, Leone, Tatsumi, Sayo and Leyasu all waiting patiently for us; I took my place in the middle of the room surrounded by everyone else as Najenda brought us all to attention. "Leone, would you mind introducing us to the new members over there?" she asked as she pointed to Tatsumi, Sayo and Leyasu. Leone stepped forward and addressed everyone "This is Tatsumi, Sayo and Leyasu boss, and they actually met Trenton before the met us two nights ago during our mission." She looked at me for confirmation to see if it was true, so I simply nodded my head and she refocused her attention on them.

"So you three, are you interested in joining Night Raid? If you say no that's ok but understand that you'll be put to work in our shops as we can't let you leave now that you know our location." They looked to each other before Tatsumi responded "we're in, our village is in trouble and we left in order to collect money to send back…we were going to join the army but, after seeing the corruption first hand we all understand what's at stake. Plus Trenton saved Sayo and Leyasu from dying so we all owe him." Everyone in the room looked at me so I simply shrugged and responded "they were dying and I couldn't sit by and let it happen so I did what needed to be done." I could see a look of admiration in Najendas eye as she looked at me, she could tell that I'd changed in the last 3 years but there would be time for that later.

Suddenly I tensed up, my senses went into overdrive as I could hear and smell the intruders coming our way. There were about 20 of them 200 meters away from the base and from what I heard they'd just spotted us and were making a run for it. Before anyone knew what had happened, I pulled my necklace off which filled the room with a white light…and when the light faded everyone looked to me and stood with rapt attention at my transformation. They initially didn't think anything changed till they spotted my hair which had gone from a chocolate brown to the familiar platinum silver and my eyes had changed from a hazel to a blood-red with reptilian slits for pupils, to say they were shocked was an understatement. "Najenda, we got 20 bandits making a run for it about 200 meters to the Northeast, I heard their conversation they know this is our hideout and they're going to tell the empire unless we stop them now." She looked at me and said the three words I wanted to hear her say "Go get 'em"

Scene Change

I took off through the forest like a bat out of hell and caught up to the group in 2 seconds; I quickly pulled out Elucidator in my right hand and Dark Repulsor in my left and leapt into the middle of their group making a crater as I landed. They all stopped and looked at where I had landed before they all paled in fear as they saw me; they knew what a shinso vampire was and to have one in their midst was something like a scene straight out of a horror movie. A brave few made and attempt to attack me but it was a suicidal effort; the first made a swing for my head which I ducked as I plunged Elucidator into his abdomen, killing him with no effort at tried to stab me in the back but I twisted Dark Repulser around in my wrist making the blade go up behind my back knocking their blades out of their hands before spinning around rapidly and kicking them away with the heel my right foot into a tree with enough force to kill them from the impact.

In one swift movement I swiped my swords through the air bisecting another 4 before I flicked the blood off the blades and sheathed them. The remaining bandits shit their pants as this had all happened in the span of two seconds, but they all decided to attack me at once thinking that numbers would win the day. I quickly adopted a Taijutsu stance and waited for them to come to me; three tried coming from my left, right and back while the remaining four came from the front. In a series of movements too fast for the human eye to follow I had disarmed all of them and punched and kicked all of them away with enough force that they all died from the blunt force trauma alone.

As I began to relax I heard a female bandit making a run for it, I quickly expanded all my senses and concluded that she was the last one; either way it didn't matter as in less than a second I appeared in front of her and allowed her to run into me since she wasn't paying attention. She landed in a heap on the ground, holding her head before looking up to what she ran into before trying to back away in fear; She appeared to be in her teens with brown hair and green eyes while she wore the standard bandit clothing "Please let me go, I'll do anything you want I promise just please let me go." she said, but it fell on deaf ears as I approached like the grim reaper hell bent on killing my quarry. At that moment however, another instinct started acting up and I realized what it was; I was hungry and the last I fed was almost a week and a half ago…and she smelled appetizing to put it lightly.

Before she could even register what was going on I had blurred in front of her, grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against a tree preventing her escape. She became dazed before she quickly got her bearings and looked even more scared than before but I silenced her by saying "Now you listen and listen well because I'm only going to say this once, I haven't fed in a week and a half and since you're already here I may as well make the most of the situation." She paled as she looked into my eyes "Don't worry I won't kill you…yet, since I may have a use for you."

She quietly whispered "what do you want from me?" "It's simple really" I said "I need to consume 1 pint of blood a week in order to not only keep up my strength but stay in control of my instincts. And since you don't want to die this is the best I can offer you, otherwise I'll just kill you." I gave her a moment to seriously consider my offer before I asked "So…do we have a deal?" she looked at me with apparent apprehension before replying "Deal"

Before I began I said "this might hurt… a lot" not giving her a chance to respond I quickly sunk my fangs into her exposed neck and began to drink while she gasped in pain as I drank her blood. Two minutes later I had finished drinking and with my strength back up I licked the wound clean sealing it back up before addressing her "what's your name darling?" she looked drowsily up at me and responded "Jennifer, the name's Jennifer" "Well Jennifer, my name's Trenton it's nice to formally meet you. Hold on I'm going to take you somewhere safe before my team catches on."

As I picked her up she mumbled in compliance as she fell asleep in my arms as I sped to a safe house only a couple klicks from our base; I had used it a few times in the past but I always kept it stocked with supplies in case I ever needed to use it again. Upon entering I set her down in the master bedroom and tucked her in before saying "This is one of a few safe houses I own that I haven't used in a while so you'll be safe here" as I turned to leave I looked back at her and she seemed peaceful while she slept. "Goodnight Jennifer" I simply said as I closed the door and quickly made my way back to base before they became suspicious.

Scene Change

I returned back to base faster than I anticipated, looking at my watch I realized the entire thing had only taken five minutes in all which was a good thing since that meant that they didn't even know what had transpired with the last bandit. As I entered the room all eyes turned on me in concern, I didn't know why till I looked at my clothes. They were caked in blood and none of it was mine, however I quickly dismissed their concern and reported to Najenda "All bandits neutralized, they didn't even know what hit 'em till it was too late."

However I sensed movement behind me and turned to look at Akame who was approaching me with concern and worry etched on her face, she then asked "Trenton…" she seemed apprehensive to continue but she firmed her resolve before continuing "How long have you been a shinso vampire?" I was temporarily shocked and as I looked around it looked like everyone including the boss were curious as to the answer. Quickly looking back at Akame and schooling my features, I answered honestly "it'll be 8 years on the 26th of this month."

She along with everyone else were shocked; clearly not expecting that answer, Bulat was the next one to answer to ask a question "How did it Happen?" so I told them everything, from when I met Mekenna till now; and needless to say they were stunned. Whether it was out of shock or pity I didn't know, but I wasn't fazed by the question, however the question I didn't want to answer was asked curtesy of Tatsumi "How did you save Sayo and Leyasu? I saw the condition they were in before they just seemed to magically heal all of their injuries like they hadn't existed."

Needless to say I hadn't expected that but in all honesty it needed to be answered...so I prepared myself before answering. "I injected them with my blood Tatsumi since my blood has a rapid-healing factor, because if I hadn't they would've died of their injuries, as you said you saw them yourself and they were roughed up badly. As to whether it'll come back to bite me later is undetermined as of yet." Tatsumi pondered my response before nodding his head in understanding "Trenton" Najenda said, so I turned towards her in order to face her "What did you mean by come back to bite you, is there some sort of side effect to the transfusion?"

I responded with a sad tone "Yes there is, there is a 50/50 chance that they could turn into a shinso like myself so I plan on keeping an eye on them for any telltale signs of an impending transformation. She nodded in response while what I said weighed heavily on everyone else's minds. "Trenton" Najenda asked "when they got to the location of the bandits they were shocked at the state they were in, so to settle all our curiosities what skills and abilities do you have?" I responded humbly "I have mastered and perfected every form of hand to hand combat; every form of melee weapon based combat and every firearm in existence along with every form of Gun-Fu. When I'm in my full shinso form I have superhuman speed, strength, stamina, reflexes and agility; plus all my senses are amplified by 20 and as mentioned earlier I have a rapid healing factor that can heal all manner of injuries."

The entire room went silent; it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop in the massive building. They all looked at me incredulously, as if I had grown a second head before Mine responded "Seriously what the hell are you, a one man army?!" I turned to her and nodded; but the Lubbock asked a question I was hesitant to answer "Do you have any weaknesses, given all of your powers and abilities you have to have a few." I nodded before answering him "Yes I do, the main one is that I have to consume at least 1 pint of blood every week in order to keep my strength up, the next one is that I can't bathe in or consume any water unless I infuse special herbs into the bath water. The last one is that while my healing factor can heal me from all manner of wounds there are a few drawbacks; the first is that depending on severity of the wound, it can range from a few seconds to a couple minutes at the most, the other is that it I have a limit to how much damage I can take before my healing factor quits working; the only way to remedy that issue is to consume more blood. The last one is that while I am immune to a range of toxins and poisons, I'm pretty sure that if Akame hit me with **Murasame** I wouldn't survive as it's a cursed toxin not a main toxin."

They all looked at me with a range of emotions on their face before I put my necklace back on; which transformed me back into my human form. I quickly dropped onto one knee with one hand on my head. "Trenton are you alright?!" Akame asked as she and Leone came to help me back to my feet "Yeah, my necklace is what's known as a holy lock…it essentially keeps me from tapping into my full power unless I take it off. If I put it back on it suppresses my powers almost immediately making me exhausted and thus that happens." They both looked at me with concern but I simply said "I'm fine, nothing a goodnight's rest can't handle." "That sounds like a good idea, everyone let's get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow." Najenda said and with that everyone went to bed for the night. As I reached my room and took off all my gear and clothing I thought to myself _"Night Raid, despite the fact you know the truth about me you accepted me with open arms, I won't let anything happen to any of you guys even if it costs me my life…I promise"_ Tucking myself into bed, I turned off the lamp beside my bed with a click and closed my eyes letting myself enter a peaceful sleep.

 **And done, I hope you all like the chapter. So Night Raid now knows that Trenton is a Shinso Vampire, all the training he's done and how the last 8 years of his life have shaped him …but Akame and Leone also know that there is a past between Trenton and Najenda and Trenton saved the life of a female bandit in exchange for her services as a blood bank. The reason I did this is because even though he's a vampire he doesn't like hurting people and he couldn't bear to ask the same thing of his new family. So things are starting to heat up and only time will tell where this will and end. So until next time this is Max signing off.**


	4. Kill the Ogre

**The Immortal Swordsman IV**

 **Hello everyone and welcome back to the Immortal Swordsman. Sorry this chapter is late I've been a little busy, but this chapter will start right where we left off and cover Trent's training with Akame and also bring back Mekenna briefly before her role in the story is revealed next chapter. Now to answer some reviews from you guys.**

 **TheUnknownUser2: Thank you for the advice and as you can see I have already edited my chapters in accordance…thank you again for pointing it out.**

 **Party Harder: to answer the first part it will primarily be Akame/Leone, but I may add a few girls to his love life; and as for the second sadly victory does not come without sacrifice, but that doesn't mean that everyone will die…far from it in fact as I already have a plan for the characters that are going to "Die."**

 **Western White Tiger: I want to thank you for pointing out the flaws that the story has had thus far and I sincerely hope that if you like you'd continue to help as a consultant. I have already edited the flaws that you pointed out as best as possible sadly though some character descriptions are still the same, though I tried to minimalize them. However I will keep trying to tone down the descriptions from here. So once again thanks a million for pointing the flaws out as it helps a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame Ga Kill, just my OC's; all rights go to their respective owners.**

"Conversations"

" _Thoughts"/POV_

 **Flashbacks/Teigu**

Scene Change

 _POV: Akame_

It was currently 5am which is when I usually went to train however the group conversation from last night was still weighing on my mind. I was concerned for Trenton, which was unusual for me because I didn't know him even though he told us about him being a vampire. However there was something in his eyes that told me he was holding something back, and for the tiniest fraction of a second I saw it. He was hiding something painful from us because he didn't want us to know. It bothered me because I wanted him to trust not only me but the team; I quickly decided that I wanted to talk to him while we went to train and let him know that if he wanted to talk to someone that I'd listen to him.

I quietly made my way to his room but before I opened the door, I heard what sounded like moaning and whimpering from inside his room. Stealthily opening the door I saw him coated in a thin sheen of sweat as he moved from side to side, I quickly figured out he was having a nightmare but I didn't know what to do. However I quickly decided to lie down beside him and embrace him to try to calm him down. As I moved over he kept repeating "no" before I got into his bed and hugged him from behind. He quickly began to settle down and then I heard something I hadn't heard from anyone in a while…he began sobbing as his shoulders softly rose up and down before he fell back asleep.

About 20 min. later he started to whimper again but I had already decided that I wanted to ask him some questions later so I kept holding him which calmed him down again. My mind began to race as I wondered what he was having a nightmare about; judging by the way he reacted it wasn't something pleasant. So as I kept holding him his breathing returned to normal and he fell back asleep; however I started to get drowsy myself as I held him so I made myself comfortable before I passed out. I took in his scent and he surprisingly smelled like a mixture of cooked meat and a heavenly earthy smell. Before passing out she thought to herself _"Trenton, I don't know what happened but I hope you'll let me help you."_

 _POV: Trenton_

The nightmares had been getting worse, they not just involved my village's destruction; but as of late what I was seeing brought me to my knees as what was being shown to me appeared to be the future. All around me all I could see was death and destruction but my blood chilled when I saw them lying before me. It was Night Raid but everyone except for me was dead, strung up on crosses in the capital banged up, covered in blood and their eyes held no life in them. I couldn't stomach what I was seeing before me, I kept saying to myself "No, this can't be real…this is not the way this ends." I finally lost it and screamed my lungs out in raw, unbridled fury "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

But then a strange serenity over took me and the nightmare went away and I actually managed to relax and fall into a light sleep again. However as I began to stir awake I felt a pair of strong, yet slender arms around me in a comforting fashion. I quietly looked over my shoulder and the sight that awaited me took my breath away. Akame was fast asleep in my bed with her arms around my torso and her mouth slightly pursed open as she breathed in and out. _"What is Akame doing in here…don't tell me she figured out about the nightmares."_ But I knew she did as if she was holding me in comfort, she must have come in not too long ago. So I relented and fell back into a light sleep, planning even harder to change the future.

After another hour I finally decided to wake up, despite the fact Akame was still sleeping with her arms wrapped around my torso. As I began to move she stirred, forcing me to hold still so I wouldn't wake her. She fell back asleep which allowed me to attempt to get out of her grip. Unfortunately when I tried to escae her grasp, she only tightened her grip on me surprising me in the process. " _Man she's strong; she must've undergone a lot of training."_ I thought to myself as her grip slackened some. Roughly 5 minutes later I felt her stir again before she sat up and stretched while yawning. As I watched her I couldn't help thinking that she looked really damn cute.

She looked around a bit before her eyes settled on me; she quickly snapped out of her drowsy state and brought me into a hug. I was stunned temporarily before I hugged her back; afterwards I decided to ask my question. "Akame, what are you doing in here?" she looked at me with a sad expression before replying "I was coming to wake you up to ask you to train with me, but when I got here I heard you whimpering and moaning. So I came into your room and you were having a nightmare; so I decided to comfort you to help them go away and fell asleep as a result." I smiled at her and said "Thank you Akame, yeah it was a nasty one but it's all gone thanks to you."

She smiled back before replying "Ok then, let's go get started on breakfast and then afterwards we can go and train." I nodded to her as we both got around, but as I stood up I heard her gasp in shock which brought my attention to her. She was looking at me with shock clearly evident on her face and a blush beginning to form. I was temporarily confused before I remembered I was only wearing boxers; which meant all the intense training I'd undergone was on full display, scars and all. I won't lie I knew my body was toned and fit due to all the cat calls I used to get from girls, but this wasn't what I wanted to start with first thing in the morning.

"Akame" I called out gently getting her attention "if we're going to get breakfast and training done we have to do it now." She was blushing hard at being caught staring at me, whether in embarrassment or love I didn't know which; but it was somewhat nice and uncomfortable at the same time to be noticed like this. She quickly shook her head before replying "R…Right, let's get going." So after I got dressed, we both set out for the kitchen to begin making breakfast; I planning on making a fully balanced breakfast. The entire time we were making breakfast I kept catching her staring at me out of the corner of my eye. Needless to say her constantly blushing and looking away made her even more beautiful in my book.

Scene Change

Breakfast was interesting to say the least, I'd prepared plenty of food cause I figured everyone ate a lot; but never in my wildest dreams had what I was currently witnessing cross my mind. Everyone was digging into the mountain high stacks of chocolate-chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage I had prepared. "OMG Trenton this is Fantastic!" Leone said as she kept digging in, similar sentiments were given out by the rest of the group; Akame was practically inhaling the mountain high stacks of bacon and sausage I made especially for her, needless to say I won her over with my cooking. "Where did you learn to cook?" Lubbock asked me so I replied "I learned on my own, really didn't have a choice in that."

Everyone stopped and stared at me before Mine spoke up "What do you mean you didn't have a choice, didn't Mekenna teach you?" I clenched my fists so hard they started bleeding; "No, I didn't meet her till I was 14" I answered in a rough tone since I was barely keeping my emotions in check. Everyone could tell that I was struggling to rein them in; but I did it regardless and decided to tell them what happened. "Have any of you guys heard about that village that was massacred almost 18 years ago?" I looked around the room and everyone had a look of recognition on their face. "Wait…Trenton don't tell me that…" Sheele started to say while everyone quickly looked towards me with a mixture of shock and sorrow etched into their faces.

"Yes Sheele, that was my village… we were accused of supporting the revolutionary army and were thus wiped out to serve as an example; except for my parents sent me into the woods before they were killed themselves by imperial soldiers. I was the only one from my entire village to survive." I scanned the room and could see both sorrow and sympathy on everyone's faces, but I decided to quickly wrap it up; "However I didn't let it stop my, instead I turned my anger against the capital into a strength and pursued my training till I was turned…afterwards I trained harder to get used to my new powers and abilities before coming here. Which led me to meeting you guys, and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

Everyone looked pleased at my comment, so with my brief background done we focused back on breakfast making light conversation. However it didn't last long as Leone suddenly asked "Hey Trenton, have you ever been in a serious relationship?" while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at me. The glass of orange juice I was drinking suddenly went down the wrong pipe as I began choking and sputtering on the OJ. Everyone was taken aback at her brashness but also my response. After managing to get my breath back, I responded "No I haven't, but that doesn't mean I'm not experienced in 'that' particular area. I've caught more than enough conversations about that to last me for millennia…literally."

All the girls in the room including the boss were blushing a very deep red while the guys were finding it to be very awkward judging by the looks on their faces. "Well I'm done so when your finished Akame I'll be at the training grounds." I quickly walked to the kitchen, cleaned my dishes and then promptly made my way to the training grounds to get away from the awkward situation. I quickly picked up on Akames scent and heartbeat behind me so I slowed down to let her catch up. As she started walking beside me I could tell something was on her mind as she appeared to be focusing intently on figuring it out. "Is something on your mind Akame? If you want to talk I'll listen." I said getting her attention.

She turned to me with a nervous look on her face before she asked "Trenton, do you have any family left besides your parents?" I froze temporarily before I responded "No, as far as I know I'm the only survivor of not only my village but my family. But I don't let the past define who I am; the choices I make now define my life." She nodded her head at my answer before I caught her off guard with my question "What about you, do you have any family?" She stopped, which made me turn arounds to take in her facial features and I saw a sad faraway look. "I'll tell you when I'm ready" she simply said; I nodded my head before replying "Sorry I brought up bad memories, just know that if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." She gave me a genuine smile before nodding at me as we arrived at the training grounds.

She gave me a wooden sword while taking one herself and then we went to opposite ends of the arena. She looked at me quizzically before she asked "aren't you going to use your powers?" I shook my head before responding "If I did that it would be unfair to you since I can move at speeds faster than twice the speed of sound." She gave me her signature blank look before she charged towards me at a speed that I honestly hadn't anticipated; however I reacted within a split second and blocked a horizontal slash aimed towards my torso. She gained a shocked look before schooling her features and tried again; but each time she tried to strike me I reacted just in the nick of time and managed to block her strikes.

I quickly picked up on the fact that she was getting frustrated not being able to land a hit on me; and yet she kept going like she was on a mission, and that was to land just one strike on me. So I quickly decided to end the match for two reasons, the first was because I could hear her starting to gasp for breath while still attempting to hit me; and the second was everyone was watching us spar and I didn't like spectators that much. I blurred out of everyone's view including Akame's which stunned everyone for only 3 seconds before I had blurred back behind Akame and delivered a quick pinch to a nerve cluster in her neck. She quickly dropped before I caught her in my arms; and sure enough she was out cold… she would be out for only a couple hours.

Everyone was dumbfounded; here I was not even transformed and able to keep pace with Akame, who was the fastest member of the team…until I showed up. "She wasn't going full speed" I said; quickly gaining their attention "Her heart rate was normal for the speed she was moving at. If she had been moving at full speed her bpm and breathing would have been faster." Once again they'd been rendered speechless until Boss spoke up "And how would you know that?" I looked back smirking while I cradled Akame in my arms "Because I have an eidetic memory, so I've already memorized all of your heart rates, scents and breathing patterns. It's a curse really having a perfect memory because you never forget the faces of the people you kill…but I digress."

With Akame still asleep in my arms, I quickly made my way past the team before I headed to her room. I tucked her into her bed before taking a moment to admire her room; it was fairly plain but I had discovered that she was socially awkward and not very expressive. Dismissing these thoughts I quietly pulled her chair away from her desk and sat down to keep watch; closing my eyes and focusing my senses I could tell where everyone was and hear what they were saying. However I tuned them out after a minute before exhaustion overtook me and I ended up falling into a light sleep in her chair; I stayed that way for about an hour or two before I heard Akame start shifting in her bed.

I quietly looked up at her as she stretched and took a moment to orient herself before she noticed me sitting in her chair; the entire time I couldn't help but stare at her and get lost in her beauty. However I quickly refocused and addressed her "How are you feeling?" she looked at me with a judgmental expression before replying "I'm ok, but you were holding back the entire time weren't you?" She looked at me with a blank stare but I responded with "actually I wasn't using any of my powers, I was just using my training and to be honest you came really close to getting me more than a few times." She looked at me with a small smile and said "that I did, but you still got me with that nerve pinch. By the way please don't do that again." I simply smiled and said "alright I won't do it anymore; I'd do anything for you in order to make you happy."

I quickly realized what I said and tried in vain to get rid of my blush that appeared; meanwhile I could see she had a shocked look on her face at what I just said. Silence remained for what seemed like an eternity before she looked at me while blushing and whispered "Do you really mean that?" I looked into her eyes before I gave her my answer so she could see there was no deception. "Of course, it's the promise of a lifetime; I've never broken a promise before and I don't intend to start now." She looked at me again with shock clearly evident before tears started forming in the corner of her eyes and she started to shudder while trying to wipe them away. I quickly moved to her side and embraced her briefly, which caused her to hug me back while she calmed down.

After a few minutes she calmed down "Hey Trent" she said while looking at me "What is it?" I asked while looking back at her "can you let go please?" Realizing I was still hugging her I quickly let her go before standing up and offering her my hand. "Well then, shall we go to the mission briefing?" I asked her and she took my hand while nodding "Yeah let's go" she said simply with a smile on her face.

As we entered the room everyone's eyes were on us; the staring was unnerving but I ignored it as boss began to speak which garnered everyone's attention. "For the mission tonight the target is a military captain who safeguards corrupt officials, and is known for having dealing with Gamal, an oil merchant and one of our targets as well for framing people for false crimes. The captain is known as Ogre the Demon." She pulled out a sketch of the individual; he had a grumpy face with a scar running over his left eye and was wearing a suit of armor. As I looked around the room I could see that Tatsumi, Sayo and Leyasu didn't know who he was; so I decided to elaborate for them.

"Hey you three" I said getting their attention "Ogre is the captain of the imperial police and has earned his reputation as a demon due to his sword skills." They looked at me with shock as I'd never mentioned much of anything related to the capital before; Najenda and the others were also mildly surprised that I knew about him. "He's right you three" Najenda said "he's a very dangerous opponent and should not be underestimated." They each shared a look before Sayo spoke "We understand"; after that Leone and Akame were assigned to eliminate Gamal. However Ogre was an issue because as much as I liked the three I didn't believe they were ready. However I decided to give them a chance.

"Boss" I called getting everyone's attention "I'll take out Ogre." everyone looked at me in surprise before they looked at the boss and nodded in approval. "Very well, Trenton will take out Ogre." She then looked out to all of us before she said "Lets deliver these scum to hell as there will be no place for them in the capital." With that said everyone left to either go prepare except for me and Najenda. "Trenton" she said, which made me turn to look at her "Are you sure you can handle it?" I smirked at her while responding "Of course."

She smirked at me before nodding her head; with the conversation finished I went to my room to prepare for the mission as well. Before I entered my room however, I heard Akame coming up to me so I turned to her as she stopped in front of me. "Is something wrong Akame?" I asked and she looked at me with concern clearly written on her face "Come back safe ok?" I simply smiled and gave her a supporting squeeze on her shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll come back I promise."

She gave me a small smile and then said "Good luck" before she walked away to meet up with Leone. I quickly walked into my room and grabbed my gear before I met them out in front of the base. "Hey Trent" Leone said gaining my attention "Want to make a bet?" Akame looked at me and silently mouthed "don't" to me…but I decided to humor her just this once. "Ok, what's the bet?" Akame looked at me with remorse before Leone spoke up "First one to kill their target and make it back wins; loser does what the winner says for 1 day." I quickly considered the options before I smirked and said "Challenge accepted, prepare to lose Leone."

Scene Change

I found Ogre right where Leone said he'd be; at a bar he'd been frequenting recently. As I observed him and began deciding on a way to kill him, Leone's conversation to me about Akame suddenly popped up in my mind.

 **Flashback**

"Trenton" Leone said, gaining my attention "Before you do this, you should know a little bit about Akame's past." She had a sad look on her face before she began speaking again. "When she was little she and her younger sister were sold to the empire; that's fairly common for parents to do right now. She and her sister were then trained to be assassins for the empire before Akame was sent to kill the boss; however the boss convinced her to abandon her path and join Night Raid." She finished while looking at me, I thought about how much pain she had to be in that she kept hidden from everybody. "She left her sister behind, otherwise she'd be here with Akame." I said, but with empathy in my voice.

I quickly composed myself while I said goodbye to Leone before bolting across the rooftops towards Ogre, but the main thought that was running through my mind currently was about helping Akame and making her happy _"Akame, I promised I'd do whatever it takes to make you happy; I've never broken a promise so I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."_

 **Flashback End**

I never knew we had so much in common with our paths having been decided for us at such a young age. However my resolve never wavered as I was determined to not only kill Ogre, but make Akame happy seeing as her past was darker than mine. I quickly came up with a plan, and put it into action; he'd never know what hit him. I pulled off my necklace which unleashed my vampire form, and sprinted towards him at such a fast speed that he was bisected just from the force of the swing. He never even made a noise before I had moved his body into the alley and made my escape back to the hideout.

Scene Change

I walked into the main room and immediately noticed that Akame and Leone wasn't there so I walked to my room, put my gear up and made my way to the kitchen to begin cooking for everyone. As I began grilling the steaks and chopping the vegetables Mine entered the kitchen and was taken aback that I returned so quickly. "Hey" she said garnering my attention while I was still chopping "Hey Mine, what's up?" "You got back fast, let me guess you used your powers?" I simply nodded my head before I asked "Do you want me to make anything?" she looked shocked but blushed before replying "Yes, a strawberry parfait if you wouldn't mind." I smiled at her and said "I don't mind at all, coming right up." She went and sat down at the table as one by one the rest of the members showed up to eat.

As I got everything situated at the table, Leone and Akame walked in and were shocked at the fact that I was standing there serving everyone their food. "No fair!" Leone yelled at me "You used your powers to kill him, that doesn't count!" I smirked at her and replied "If I remember correctly with Akame as my witness you said and I quote "First one to kill their target and make it back wins; loser does what the winner says for 1 day." Everyone was shocked that I had bet against Leone and won. Nobody bet against her because she had always won. However it appeared her luck had changed and Najenda said "He did beat you two back by 20 minutes" Leone's face fell before she admitted defeat with a "fine."

Everyone laughed at her before she asked with a crestfallen face "What do you want me to do?" I grinned evilly which made everyone's spines shiver before I replied "You can't drink Sake for a whole day" at this everyone gasped because they knew she loved her sake. "That's not fair!" she yelled before she started crying "Buck up Onee-san" I said which made everyone freeze at what I just called her "look at it this way, it's only for a day…you'll live."

I quickly detected movement heading towards me before I intercepted a pair of hands on reflex that was attempting to lift my shirt. "Akame?" I asked and she looked at me with concern before she said "Remove your clothes so I can inspect for injuries." I initially didn't want to but I remembered I wanted to make her happy so I nodded my head in compliance. "Ok" I simply said before I stripped down to nothing but my boxers as she inspected me thoroughly; while in the background I could see all the women including Sayo blushing like mad at my sculpted physique. I had a well-defined 6 pack of abs and plenty of muscle on my arms; needless to say my training had paid off splendidly. Akame stopped in front of me.

"Thank goodness" she said "I once had a comrade that died because he was too proud to report his injuries. Keep coming back safe please." She extended her hand which I took and replied while smirking "I plan on it, I did promise to make you happy didn't I?" she blushed a deep crimson while everyone was once again shocked by the development "Well Trenton, first Leone now Akame; who else are you gonna get to fall for you?" Najenda asked while I blushed and made everyone laugh. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which made everyone freeze. I quickly put my clothes on before I expended my senses and immediately recognized the presence. "Come on in Mekenna, we don't bite…much" I said while smirking.

The door opened and she walked in cautiously before eyeing me and said "Hey Trent, your looking good how've you been?" I smirked and replied "Fine, how about you?" "Good" she responded before she asked me "aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?" I quickly complied and introduced her to everyone before boss spoke up "So your Mekenna, Trenton has told us about you." Mekenna looked at me and I shrugged "Good things I hope" she said. "Of course, he told us about you saving his life after he was injured." She nodded and then said "Well I guess I should explain what I'm doing here."

 **And done with this chapter sorry it took so long but it's done. Anyway couple things, first I'm going to be changing my upload schedule to one chapter every Saturday and second I'm going to try to make these chapters a little shorter from now on. Make it easier for you guys to read. So we leave on a cliffhanger for this chapter, what could Mekenna's reason be for being there? Find out next time on The Immortal Swordsman.**

 **With that being said this is Max signing off**


End file.
